Life Never Ends
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginevra Weasley – Malfoy had just lost her husband when her house is invaded by deatheaters. How can she deal with the loss when she thinks her life is over? She finds out many things that went on and figures out what life leads on for her. She figures


**Title: **Life Never Ends

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters; they belong to, J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary:** Ginevra Weasley – Malfoy had just lost her husband when her house is invaded by deatheaters. How can she deal with the loss when she thinks her life is over? She finds out many things that went on and figures out what life leads on for her. She figures then he will always be with her no matter what. (One-Shot)

* * *

Ginny was once again Ginevra Weasley not Ginevra Malfoy. She sat at the funeral of her husband Draco Malfoy. She had been crying for days now wondering how a twenty-six year old could be left all alone with one child and another on the way.

Her son, Malcolm Draco Malfoy sat beside her slouched down with a grim expression. He was like his father, not showing his feelings but around his mother he was different. Malcolm looked like a true Malfoy.

His stunningly long silver blonde hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail even if he was only five years old. He had pale skin that went perfect with his eyes. His eyes – Oh how she loved them. They were stormy gray but held traces of brown in them. Like his mother though, he blushed and held his father's personality.

Their home was invaded by groups of deatheaters after them for Draco was feeding the Order information and who turned their back on Draco? It was Pansy Parkinson, the girl who fell into jealousy because of Ginny. Ginny had won Draco's heart by her personality not some sex slave like Pansy.

She remembered that Draco loved her so much. He spoiled her with many things when they began dating and once the married even more came. She still remembered the fateful day he asked her.

_**Flashback**_

_Ginny and Draco sat in a classy restaurant eating. Draco was staring at her he had just gotten things planned that day._

_Ginny of course, looked different. At nineteen she had just developed into a woman. She was curvaceous with waist long wavy deep red and golden hair. Her brown eyes were light and showed astonishment and amazement with a spark. Her breast had filled out even if she was a late bloomer she was more beautiful then most woman. That night, she had her hair pulled halfway back with a dark tan off-shoulder dress. _

_Her face held a happy expression and her pink thin lips were shined in glossy pink. Her eyes held light brown eyeliner with a tan eye shadow. She was talking aimlessly to him talking about her line of work when he silenced her._

'_Ginny, we've been together for a year and I fall even more in love with you each day. When I see you each day on a gloomy or sunny day I just want to see you even more. Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?' Draco proposed to her leaving her and the entire place amazed._

_Her face lighted up with a smile and she stood up, to the kneeling of him and cupped his face in her soft hands. _

'_I could never say no, yes I would love to marry you.' She softly said, as he stood up and wrapped her in his embraced kissing her passionately on the lips while the restaurant patrons began to clap._

_**End Flashback**_

As everyone stood up and said great things about her beloved she watched until she saw Hermione Zabini stand up and approach the stand.

'Draco Malfoy was a great man. I know we've all misjudged him by his character and personality but one person saw through him. She brought the light into him and let the darkness go away. She made us see that side of him the side we all fell in love with. Even though some people still say Draco was a prat or more others believe not...' She went on as tears filled in Ginny's eyes and ushered down her cheeks as she hugged her son who hugged her back.

When Hermione finished she smiled at Ginny who smiled back even with tears blurring her sight and her face red and puffy. Her mother and father were right beside her but had to be taken out for her mother was sobbing to loudly. She then noticed Narcissa Malfoy – Black in the back row with Snape, she held a depressed look while Snape held her hand rubbing it.

Ginny then stood as Malcolm held her hand standing by her. She was handed a red rose. It's for my love. She thought and stood holding it. She then held the flashback of Malcolm being born.

_**Flashback**_

_Ginny layed in a white bed with peach walls bearing birth to her first child. Sweat dripped down her face. Her hair stuck to her face and she held the hand of Draco Malfoy. Her contractions were three to five minutes long and she yelling out in pain._

'_Darling it will be alright.' Draco whispered into her ear._

_She looked at him as though he was crazy while squeezing his hand long the paleness turning red._

'_You did this to me Malfoy! I want it to be over with.' She said in pain her face now red and hearing the doctor announce just a few more minutes. He had been saying that for a while now probably for about thirteen hours. Yes she'd been in labor for thirteen hours and it was now more pressure._

'_Ginny just a while longer.' Draco urged her as she put a glare on her face giving it to each person in the room. With one more push the baby was finally out and Draco cut the cord. Leaning back on the bed exhausted. As they handed her Malcolm she smiled. _

_The room soon filled with redheads and friends. As everyone cooed over Malcolm, Ginny watched while Draco stood back in the crowd nervous wondering if he'd be a great father. _

_Molly notice and took him out talking to him and when they came back in she was smiling and as he was. That night, after they all left, she and Draco spent the night with Malcolm all squeezed into one bed. _

_**End Flashback**_

Walking to his casket, she set the rose on top. At the funeral home, they saw his body. She missed him already too. As she went back to her seat her brother George comforted her. She looked up at every family. Her eyes landed on the Zabinis'. Hermione and Her had never gotten along after she married Draco. The two had gone out the year before but Hermione feel in love with him but he lost interest and finally feel for Ginny.

Hermione was now the mother of four and changed. She was gorgeous but not like Ginny. She was thin and had curves. Her brown bushy hair was now straight and silky. Her dull eyes were green from color contacts. Hermione was a librarian at Hogwarts. She had pale skin that was soft. Blaise feel for her in his fifth year and then in their sixth they dated until they both were eighteen where Blaise had to leave and Hermione feel for Draco. Hermione's four kids, Jeremiah, Blaise Jr., Joanne and Brianna all resembling to Blaise but held Hermione's personality except the two boys.

Ginny feel in love with those four kids, they were all older then Malcolm except Joanne and Jeremiah.

Falling back to the funeral, she saw Harry and his wife Joy. Ron was with Cara his wife who resembled Lavender Brown. Harry felt bad that the deatheaters hit Malfoy Manor. It seemed Lucius had set wards up that Draco didn't know about and had left it where they could apparate for meetings. The funeral ended everyone giving Ginny pity. As everyone left, she and Malcolm got into their awaiting carriage and went in silence to their home. When they arrived Malcolm ran up to his room while Ginny went to her husband's study.

As the day went on she and Malcolm didn't meet up until dinner. There was barely any talk.

'So Malcolm, tomorrow you will go to Primary School For Wizards.' She said in a dull voice. All she got was a nod. After dinner they both headed upstairs into their rooms and to sleep. Ginny went to sleep dreaming of the horrid night,

_**Dream**_

_Ginny and Draco sat in the den, Malcolm on the floor reading the two discussing the baby. She was now seven months pregnant and they knew it was a girl. Malcolm was the heir but they also wanted another child._

_A bang came from upstairs and footsteps were heard. Draco and Ginny jumped up, Ginny grabbing Malcolm and Draco pushing them into a hidden room, opened by a spell. Draco handed Ginny her cloak and some blankets. He then ran off with his wand._

_She heard yelling and hex throwing. Her eyes widen when she thought of who it could be. She wrapped up Malcolm kissing his forehead._

'_Malcolm, stay quiet, Mummy will be right back.' With the nod from him, she slid out of the hidden room, Draco's invisibility cloak around her. She could still hear the battle and seeing their emergency owl, she opened the cage putting a silence charm on it. Telling it to go to Potter Cottage, she watched it fly off. Hearing her husband, she ran upstairs and saw the deatheaters in black with their mask. Two of them stood in the back watching. She knew it was Snape and Blaise._

_Getting her wand out, she whispered a hex. Throwing it at one deatheater. That one flew back. She did the bat-bogey hex on him. Draco knew she was there since he didn't notice. She heard her brothers downstairs and Harry all coming to the yelling. Draco turned away from his battle, as did Ginny to see the red heads with wands drawn. That's when Ron yelled._

'_Draco, move!' Both Malfoys had turned and before their eyes a green light blinded the place and her husband layed limp and lifeless on the floor. This couldn't be true, he had to live. Kneeling beside him, she cradled his head as she wept, the clock layed over the banister._

'_Where is Malcolm?' Harry asked hoping the small child was ok._

'_He is behind the picture of Draco in the den.' When they all looked confused she sighed. 'It's a door hidden for our safety.' She had noticed Bill had bonded the deatheaters. Snape and Zabini came out look depressed. Blaise kept muttering it was his fault and held his head in his hands while Snape paced back and forth after contacting Dumbledore. It ended there, her life came crashing down when she found out they still couldn't bring him back._

_**End Dream**_

She woke up perspiration dripping off the sides of her face. As she sat up real fast her stomach began hurting and something wet broke. Her water? Crying out in pain for Missy her house-elf.

'Missy call the mediwitch and my mother!' She ordered as several elves rushed in and propped up pillows for her. Her mother rushed in, apparently in her nightclothes.

'Ginny, lay back dear!' ordered Molly as the mediwitch came in. 'Your father and brothers are downstairs with Malcolm.' She reassured her daughter to lay off stress as the mediwitch set up and began coaching her. Molly held her daughter's hand and whispered to her.

Closing her eyes, she opened them and saw Draco on the other side of her rubbing her stomach and smiling at her.

'Its all right, Gin. Once little Alexandria is here, we will be a family always. I'll be here always watching you. My life will go on just for you.' Soothingly he whispered.

It went on for a few hours and finally little Alexandria was born. Holding her daughter, she smiled and looked up to see if Draco was watching but found him gone. Rememebering what he told her, she smiled. He was there no matter what happened.

As family began piling into the room, she smiled down at her child. Alexandria showed true signs of a Malfoy. She had silvery blonde hair in wisps of curls. Light gray eyes where predicted although they weren't sure yet. Angel dusted freckles were on her button nose and dotted on her cheeks. Alex had true beauty and everyone could see that.

Letting them all coo over Alex, she layed back and looked at a picture of her and Draco. It was a picture with, Draco, Malcolm and Her. Charlie had just taken a picture of her and the premature child. As they set it beside the bed, she looked at it and right besides them, she saw Draco smiling and kissing their daughter's forehead.

He was with her, right there watching them. She knew she had to keep on going in life for her children because her life would never end and Draco's didn't. His spirit rested with them and looked after them. She'd had wonderful stories to tell Alexandria when she was older.

* * *

This is my second One-Shot! I hope you all liked it. Review about what you like and tell me what you think.

**-Aimee Malfoy**


End file.
